fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Le Lourd Secret's Timeline
belongs to [[User:Justtochi|'''Justtochi]]. You can find me [https://justtochi.tumblr.com/ |'here'].' This is a '''fanon timeline' based in the events related to the series and [[User:Justtochi|'Justtochi']]'s fanfiction, [[Le Lourd Secret|''Le Lourd Secret]]. So far, most of this is theoretical based upon actual dates given in the series but also partly made up by Justtochi. Please keep in mind that the events of this timeline are '''mostly taken from here', and the series' beginning was reported to a year prior to the actual beginning. Watch out for spoilers ! Historical Timeline Series Timeline Fanfiction Timeline Differences With the Series * Ankhseram Black Magic doesn't grant his user near-eternal life, but the ability to reincarnate, to transfer memories of their self to their future one, with the exact same face. As soon as his memories are recovered, the new self cease to grow until his death, which generally tends to come later than for most humans due to the curse. * No time travel with the Eclipse Gate, it wasn't even built 400 years ago. Travelling through time is too much of a mess to include it in the fanfiction. The 400 Year Plan thus doesn't happen and Acnologia was defeated 400 years ago, with no need of the "Power of Friendship". However, Layla Heartfilia still died of Magic Deficiency Disease and the Dragons still hid themselves in their Dragon Slayers disciples' body to prevent their transformation into full dragons, and live a little longer, dying after 400 years of existence. * All reincarnations of Zeref take place in the Dragneel Clan, and not all of them have a little brother named Natsu. In fact, only the first and current versions of Zeref have one. Also, while in the original series Zeref succeeded in bringing back Natsu to life, who was a little different since he had black hair, he didn't in the fanfiction. You don't mess with life this easily. * The reason why Natsu and Gajeel were struck behind Freed's Jutsu Shiki is because the Magic Runes reacted to the age of the Dragon inside of them, not their own since Natsu is only 18 in this universe. (In truth, I have no idea how this barrier works, since it's not said exactly. Does it counts the day the person was born to assign it an age ? What in the barrier can tell the age of someone in case of time travel ? So I made it up.) * In this universe, clans have an important role since each of them possess a unique hereditary ability, much like in Naruto. These abilities mostly come from a pact with Mother. For exemple, the Kisaigai Clan is gifted with Feelings Magic, but feared and treated like a bunch of demons because of it, while the Dragneel Clan was given the fertility they lacked, just to be hunted by Halvor Opsomer centuries later. Headcanons * I personally think Natsu fears the abandonment of any loved one since Lisanna's death, but probably started to feel resentful of it since Igneel's dissapearance. This is why in canon, according to me, he flew after Tartaros arc, not only to train but in fear that anyone else would leave. He thus left so no one could leave him first. I think he went with Happy because the Exceed was the only person he couldn't bring himself to leave, probably imagining the cat broken by his departure. The only times I could picture him willingly abandonning the cat would be to spare Happy of danger, pain, anything that could cause him harm while he's with Natsu. Also, you could say he's confident enough to leave Lucy on her own because he's in an equal relationship with her, unlike with Happy, which he feels the need to protect like a parent despite not considering himself this way. Anyways, he would never willingly abandon someone without giving them some explanation and the approximative amount of time he'll be gone. * His fear of abandonment might even be one of the reasons he enjoys brawling with others, to prouve them his strenght. Not only fighting is one of the only things he's good at (if not the only thing for himself, since he's a pretty humble guy or, it seems, displays some lack of self-esteem), literally being the way he uses to create relationships with most people, but it's also his way to prouve his worth. I think he believes that Igneel abandonned him because he wasn't strong enough, as his young mind couldn't formulate any other theory. By prouving his worth to others by fighting, by keeping their interest, he believes he's preventing them from leaving. * Due to spending his early life with Igneel, I personally think that if Natsu behaves the way he does, it's because he picked the Dragon's animal-like behavior, his eating manners for exemple. I'd also bet that because he spent so much time away from humans, he seriously lacked knowledge of the world when joining Fairy Tail, not knowing what was money for on top of being an extremely bad reader. Someone might had needed to explain it to him, while the boy surely thought this system was dumb. * Although I'm not sure anymore, I think Natsu grieves by forgetting most of his memories about the person that left, not completely erasing them but keeping them out of his reach most of the time. He is conscious the person isn't there anymore, but if there isn't any constant reminder, he'll soon force himself to forget it to put the pain aside and, eventually, after some time not touching any memories of them, they'll gradually dissapear on their own. I mean, hadn't anyone noticed everyone keep telling Natsu he's got bad memory (as a joke, but also for real), and that he seems to be rather fine a week after Igneel and Future Lucy's deaths ? (I'm not sure, it could be a misinterpretation, but I'm still trying things here.) * Children work is legal in Earth Land, or at least in Fiore. I mean, official guilds can recruit children. How isn't this information self-explaining ? * I personally think they pay Laki Olietta on a daily basis to remake broken wooden tables and such, to avoid paying too much fees. Category:Le Lourd Secret'sTimeline Category:Justtochi's Content Category:Event